


Loved You First

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Baby, I loved you first
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick and Julie - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Loved You First

Nick had a crush on Julie since they were seven:

It was when she sang for the first time, and Nick knew he loved her.

As the years went by, Nick's crush only got stronger, and it wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Luke and Julie are so cute!"

"Did you see the chemistry that they had on stage?"

Nick frowned when he overheard some girls talking about Julie and Phantoms' latest gig, and he sighed.

He went to the gig last night, and it was true that Julie and Luke had awesome chemistry:

Anyone could see it.

"Hey, Nick, are you okay?"

Nick looked to his right, and Flynn was standing next to him.

Nick nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked over at Flynn again.

"Hey, do you know if Julie seeing anyone?"

He saw Flynn look surprised at his question, and he knew why she was so surprised:

Nick's crush on Julie was something not a lot of people knew about.

"I think she's seeing Luke."

He knew it:

He just didn't want to admit it.

"Oh." he said, and Flynn nodded, and then she looked at him.

"Wait: you like Julie, don't you?"

When Nick didn't say anything, Flynn bit her lower lip.

"Nick, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he told her, even though he felt his heart break into two.

He didn't pay attention to any of his classes, because all he could focus on was what Flynn had told him.

When school was done for that day, Nick was glad:

He just wanted to go home.

As he closed his locker and headed towards the exit (the lacrosse team didn't have practice today), he heard a voice call out to him:

"Hey, Nick!"

He didn't have to turn around to know it was Julie, smiling as she walked towards him.

Nick returned her smile.

"Hey, Julie."

"Thanks for coming out to support us last night: that was sweet."

Nick nodded.

"Yeah, you're welcome. You guys were awesome."

He thought Julie was amazing last night, but he couldn't tell her that.

"I heard from Flynn that you and Luke are dating: that's great."

He saw Julie's smile turn into a grin, and even though he should feel sad about her dating Luke, all he wanted was to see her happy.

And if Luke made her happy, then that's all that matters.

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence between them, and Nick couldn't think of a time when it was awkward between them.

"But, I should probably go: Luke and I are going to write some songs."

Nick shook his head, and he looked at her.

"Yeah. I should probably go too."

Julie gave him final smile before turning away and walking away, leaving Nick with his thoughts as he made his way outside.

**but now you'll never know**

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Nick and Julie one-shot! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
